Spirit of Ice, Eyes of Death
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Everyone knows that Jack Frost was resurrected by the Man in the Moon in that fateful night at the frozen pond, but what if the new spirit of winter gained one more ability together with his ice powers? One that could be considered a curse instead of a gift? [Elements from Kara no Kyoukai] Chapter 2:Author's note.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians and it's fun and wonderful characters, it belongs to William Joyce and DreamWorks_**

 ** _Frozen and it's cool and awesome characters belong to Disney_**

 ** _Kara no Kyoukai and it's deep and complex characters belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Darkness and cold. That was all he could remember. The boy didn't knew where he was or _who_ he was, but he did know about one thing, he was scared, scared of the cold, and scared of this darkness that seemed to never end. He then felt something, a pull, and his body begun to float, breaking the layer of ice that trapped him inside the lake. When he finally got out of the icy lake, he gasped while his eyes opened and gazed at the sky. Slowly, he began to descend, his bare feet touching the frozen pond.

Inspecting his hands, the boy moved his gaze to the moon that shone bright in the sky. It freed him from the depths of the lake.

 _''Rise my child, from this day your new life starts, welcome to this word,spirit of winter, Jack Frost.''_

-''Jack Frost...'', The boy mumbled, so this was his name.

Looking around him in wonder, the boy with hair as white as the snow and eyes as blue as the sky begun to walk, almost falling due to the slippery of the ice. Something hits his feet, Jack glances down, just to see a wooden staff laying on the ground. Touching it, he watched as the staff got ccovered in a tin layer of frost. Holding it on his hands, the staff glows a bright blue, making the boy drop it, and making the base of the staff hit the ground. He watched marvelled as a layer of frost spreads through it. Now with excitement growing inside him he picked the staff and touched some three's with it, watching as they froze. Jack then started to run in the frozen pond, spreading frost everywhere and laughing heartily. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swirls him high in the air. He floated in the air for a few seconds,but,his fun was cut short when the wind disappeared and he fell back to earth,painfully hitting some tree's on his way. Brushing it off, his eyes catched the sight of light, and soon, he saw a small town not far away. Conjuring the wind again, he flew the small town. Arriving at his destination, he tripped and fell to the ground. Quickly getting up, he brushed his clothes and begun walking in the town while greeting it's habitants.

-'' Hello. Good evening ma'am.'', He said to a young looking woman, but she doesn't reply,''Ma'am?'', He asked confused.

Shrugging it, he walked again. Seeing a small boy running towards him, Jack smiled and lifted a hand.

-''Oh, hey excuse me kid, can you tell me where I am?'', He asked while crouching down. The boy doesn't say anything and, to Jack's surprise and despair, the kid runs _through_ him. Gasping, he stands up, eyes wide and full of shock.

Sadly for Jack, that wasn't the only bad surprise that he would get. As he looked at the town's people, something strange started to happen. He begun to see lines,their colors being only black and sometimes red with a yellowish glow on it, they were everywhere. In the ground,in the houses, in the forest, in the _people._ He glanced at a girl that was sitting in front of a campfire, her hair and eyes were brown, and he felt something familiar in her. The lines were on her too. To his horror, her body begun to split up, as if it was being cut. Her fingers fell to the ground, after that, it was her arms and head. Jack screamed at the sight and covered his eyes with both hands, unaware that they grew a brighter and stronger blue with a glowing pink around the pulpils.

 _''W-What is happening to me?!'',_ He desperately asked inside his head. Not bearing to stay there any longer, he called out the wind and flew back to the lake. There,Jack sat down on the cold ground and leaned against a frozen tree, with tears freely streaming down by his cheeks.

The moon gave him a name and an existence, but at this moment, he wished that it would have not done any of it. Instead of a blessing, he felt that this life would be a curse to him, and Jack wasn't looking forward to it.

 _xxxx_

Death frowned as it watched the newborn spirit of winter. A while ago, it felt something strange, and , using it's magic, it found the source of that weird feeling. It watched as the Man in the Moon revived the dead boy, Jackson Overland. Now, Death knew that this boy had the interest of the Man in the Moon for quite a long time now, the moon did observe the child since his birth, feeling that the boy was special. Death usually didn't mind the business of the moon and it usually did not interfere with it,but this boy was a rare case.

Death saw what happened to the boy when he arrived at the village. Those glowing eyes...it had no doubts now, the boy had awakened the Mysthic Eyes of Death Perception, something extremely rare. It had never seen someone of this world awake it, though, it had heard cases of it being awakened by a few people in the infinity multiverses that existed and where controlled by Gaia and Alaya.

The boy would need help to learn to control his new eyes and Death was willing to help him. It didn't want to see the boy go crazy or try to rip his eyes of his head,though even this wouldn't stop him from seeing the lines, also, if the boy somehow died, it would be such a waste of potential. Maybe it had finally found a good appretiance to take it's place as the lord of the kingdom of the dead. The thing that left Death curious is that neither Alaya nor Gaia had control over this world, so why did the boy awake the mysthic eyes? Death shrugged, it didn't really matter, it had to do something for the new spirit.

Yes, it would help the boy and in exange, it would get a heir.

Making it's decision, the being disappeared,leaving only a gust of wind after it's departure.

 _xxxxx_

Jack slowly opened his eyes that were bloodshot from all the hours that he spent crying. At some point he fell asleep due to the tiredness of everything that transpired in the last few hours. Hearing a strange noise between the tree's, he practically jumped from the ground and stood up, staff pointing towards the forest.

-''Who's there?!'', He asked firmly. No response. He was about to ask again, when a figure suddenly walked out from the middle of the tree's. It was dressed with long black clothes, it's hands were pale, even more so than his, a black hood covered it's head, making it impossible to see the face behind it. A scythe was trapped to it's back and Jack took a step back. This being, whatever it was, it made him feel uneasy.

-''Who are you?'', Jack whispered. This made the being stop. After some moments of tense silence, it replied the winter spirit's question.

-''I am Death, Jack Frost,'', It said with a soft and surprisingly feminine voice while pointing a pale but smooth finger at him,'' And I came here to help you.''

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Well...It was not on my plans to write this but after rewatching Rise of the Guardians and the Kara no Kyoukai movies I had this idea of Jack having the Mysthic Eyes of Death Perception and I just kinda wrote this.**

 **Now as everyone can see, this is a crossover with Frozen(yeah you guys can expect Jack x Elsa moments), unlike my other RotG/Frozen story that is also a crossover with Fate/Stay Night(same author of Kara no Kyoukai), this one will only have elements of KnK on it.**

 **Speaking of Kara no Kyokai,if you never saw the movies, then I highly recommed to watch it, even if you're not into anime, the story is awesome, the characters are well developed and of course it has a great amount of philosophy on it, although, I don't expect for all of you to understand the story in the first time, it is quite complex and confusing, just in a second or third watch that you'll understand it completely and the osts are just beautiful(Yuki Kajiura is a Goddess lol).**

 **That's it for now people, tell me what you think of it, and I hope that everyone liked the idea :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! It's been a while(around 2 years to be exact) and I'm sorry to disappoint everyone but this is not a new chapter. Life has been kind of chaotic for me and recently my grandmother passed away (may her soul find eternal peace). Now I have both good and bad news, the bad one being about this story and my Rise Of the Guardians, Frozen and Fate/Stay Night Cossover... I'll go straight to the point, I kind of lost interest in these ideas, and to be honest, my writing is pretty bad in both, if any of you go check my most recent stories(aka my Bleach/Floor Ni Maou Crossover, Youkoso, Danmachi, Konosuba and even some of my Mondaiji fics) you'll see that they are way better, so that's why I decided that I'm going to put both stories up for adoption for those who are interested.

Now as for the good news...

I'm planning to write a new ROTG and Frozen story! It'll be a 3 way crossover again but the series I'll use this time is not Fate/Stay Night, the new story will be a crossover with Ecstas Online! For those who don't know, this series is originally a Light Novel and it does have a manga adaptation(that sadly is on hiatus due to the artist responsible for the manga passing away). Unfortunately, the light novel only has 3 chapters of volume 1 translated(there's 6 volumes released in Japan currently) but since it's a VRMMO series, I have some nice ideas regarding quests and etc. The series has some pretty heavy ecchi though(to those who don't read manga/light novels and don't watch anime, it means it's quite lewd!)

Another good news is that I'll go back to writting my Mondaiji/Frozen crossover, though, I'll wait for Frozen 2 to come out before re-writing that story(Hopefully volume 03 of Last Embryo will be completely translated till there), meanwhile, I'll just focus on my Bleach/Floor Ni Maou crossover and maybe pump a couple Mondaiji and Ecstas One shots while starting to work in the 3 way crossover too.

Hope to see you all again in the new story!


End file.
